Would You Die For Love?
by FoundersChild1
Summary: Let me ask you a question, would you give up everything, your body, soul, heart and life for someone you love? DM/HP Draco/Harry slash


Title: Would you die for love?

Summary: Let me ask you a question, would you give up everything, your body, soul, heart and life for someone you love? DM/HP Draco/Harry slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly

A/N: this is a oneshot, hope you all enjoy it, thank you to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel

**Would you die for love?**

Have you ever loved somebody so much that very person was _always_ on your mind? Even when you were so upset that you wish you could give up on life and everything looked grim.

I have. He was my world –he was _my everything._

I love the fact he doesn't like that he is famous, that he hates it when he's in a crowd of people and would prefer to be alone, or only with a few he trusted.

I love the way he turns his smile at me into a smirk, so others don't see that special one that is meant for only me to see.

He is so perfect to me with his bright, green eyes. I love his soft, smooth skin with scars gracing his ribs, his slender, and small form, which makes him look so precious, that if I hug too tight I could break him.

It was near the end of term, and Dumbledore was off on some bizarre mission with the werewolves that, undoubtedly, he believed would result in our side gaining some small bit of meaningless power in the war.

I was at the lake with the one I loved, holding him safely in my arms, while our friends were lazing around. I leaned in to kiss him and his mouth opened eagerly under mine to accommodate my tongue.

I was glad we got together; he made me so happy. It's kind of funny that when you try to hit and shout at your rival, you tend to lose all reason and kiss them, making them become yours.

I was kissing Harry's nose when I noticed from the corner of my eye that we were not alone; people in black robes and white masks were running towards us. Harry and I were shocked. With harsh cries of spells that children in their wildest dreams would not have known, then they tied up our friends, while my father held me.

After Voldemort had finished casting some unknown spells, though I recognized one as the anti-apparation ward, that were, undoubtedly, supposed to comfort Voldemort into thinking that no one from the side of Light would come bursting in to save our skins. He smirked triumphantly. And then, to our horror, Voldemort walked up to Harry… and tilted his chin with his hand to get Harry to look at him.

"Harry Potter. What a beautiful boy you have become! I think I will have my way with you before I kill you just to humiliate you further for causing me so much trouble," Voldemort said as his eyes took in the sight of my Harry.

Oh, God, no! My mind registered what was about to happen to my innocent boyfriend.

Harry, being the oblivious Gryffindor he was, didn't catch on.

I elbowed my father in the gut and shouted at him to let me go, but he wouldn't. Voldemort tore Harry's robes and top off brutally, and Harry gasped in shock as his chest was uncovered. At this point, it was all I could do to resist the urge to give up the losing fight I was having with my father, and break into tears.

"Don't touch him! If you do you will wish you were never born!" I said icily and I hoped desperately that my voice wasn't wavering like my sanity at this point as I tried to free myself from my father. Voldemort turned around and looked at me with his eyebrows raised in amusement, before he smiled mockingly, "Idle threats from one so young," he replied as his attention was once again on my Harry.

Voldemort lowered his mouth to the exposed skin of Harry's neck, and slipped out his tongue to taste my lover's flesh. He brought his hands up and pinched his nipples. Harry struggled to push him away, but his slender build was no match for a full-grown man, no matter how much his mentality and memories seemed to differ. I wanted to close my eyes; I did not want to see what he was going to do to him. But I couldn't close my eyes; they were on Harry.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me! Stop it! Don't touch me!" Harry shouted. I shouted at Voldemort to leave him alone. But in the end, all I could do was watch helplessly as my love was molested in front of my eyes.

And there was nothing that could make me hate myself more than allowing my love to be hurt before my eyes.

Voldemort pushed my boyfriend to the floor, and flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach with his face in the dirt. I could hear him whimper, and my metaphoric heart throbbed painfully, and I started breathing quickly in panic and horror at the thought of what was going to happen to him.

For the second time I thought, 'Oh, God, no! Not my Harry!'

"Sounds like you are enjoying this, son," Lucius whispered into my ear, and the urge to kill my father I'd harboured for a good five years now was reinforced by what he said

The Dark Lord ripped off Harry's jeans and boxers. I wanted to cover him up in a blanket, and hide his shame and embarrassment away from the world; wanting to carry him away.

"This is what I do to people who dare to defy me," Voldemort told the people around him. He took off his outer robe and lowered his underwear. His hands pulled Harry's ass cheeks apart, and he forcefully entered my lover. Harry's screams pierced the air as Voldemort plunged into him again and again, tearing and burning the unprepared muscles inside of him relentlessly.

I felt more and more powerless as I couldn't gather him into my arms and soothe him. Voldemort's free hand grabbed onto Harry's manhood violently and began moving his hand up and down his shaft in time to his thrusts as if an attempt at 'star-crossed lovers' went wrong and transformed into a mocking sonnet of the mantra 'Evil Always Wins.' It wasn't long before Harry reached his unwilling and forced orgasm. Harry lifted his head and his eyes locked with mine, and those irresistibly famed, crystalline tears fell from his eyes. I wanted to go over there and kiss them away, but I couldn't. Voldemort's hands held Harry's hips as he slammed into him a few more times before he came with a sickening cry. Voldemort pulled out of Harry and pulled up his underwear and put his robe back on him looking for the entire world like he'd done the world justice. The Dark Lord pulled Harry up by his hair.

"Did you enjoy that, whore?" Voldemort asked. I wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. I saw Voldemort raise his wand and point it at Harry, and all I could think was 'Not Harry, Not Harry, NOT HARRY!'

Finally, I managed to struggle out of my father's grasp. 'Now they'll learn not to mess with a Malfoy's love!' I thought as I grabbed my wand of my father and raised it, a green light admitting from it and hitting my father, whom now dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, before the others realised what was happening or could bring themselves to tear their eyes off the sight they were looking at in horror and morbid fascination.

"Say goodbye, Potter!" Voldemort said. Harry waited for the green light to hit him, but it never did.

Harry looked down and saw me on the floor. Yep, I took the curse for him like the foolish, brash Gryffindor I always teased him for being.

"Noooo, Draco! You bastard! Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted. Green light erupted from Harry, who didn't notice that he'd long since had his wand taken away from him, and hit Voldemort full on. His friends by now had thrown off their bindings and captors to join the fight. Harry pulled me onto his bruised lap and began to cry.

"Why, Draco? Why did you do that?" Harry sobbed and kissed my cheek.

"Why did you die for me? I'm not worth it! I betrayed you with what Voldemort did. It's my fault. Why the hell did you step in front of me?" Harry shouted, without bothering to brush off those tears from his beautiful face.

"Draco why?" Harry whispered fiercely. He held my body close to him. Ron approached him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Everybody knew Ron loved Harry; well... apart from Harry, but that isn't exactly new. He would take good care of Harry and treat him well. I am sure of it.

"Come on, mate. Let him go," Ron told him.

"No!" Harry gasped, wrapping his arms tighter around my midsection. I was rising out of my body. Just before I was about to move on, I let my lips ghost his warm and probably wet from tears mouth.

"Draco?" Harry whispered as he looked at me only to receive a weak smile in response.

"It's not your fault, raven, you did not want it to happen. Stop blaming yourself. As for why...I've never told you this and I wish I got the time to do so, but I love you. I have always loved you, it was you, you are my only one" I whispered, with a shaky breath Harry let out a sob.

"I love you too, but I'm not worth it," Harry told me.

"You can't tell me that you're not worth dying for, Harry, you just can't. I want nothing more but to be you're hero. I'm sorry I said I love you too late," I said.

"You're going to stay like Nearly Headless Nick, aren't you? We can still be together. I don't care if you're a ghost, I'll still be with you!" Harry said frantically.

"No. I'm going to move on and watch over you from above. Ron also loves you, Harry. I sacrificed myself so you could be happy. Let Ron into your life, I won't be mad. It would give me peace knowing that I left you in good hands. Goodbye raven, I'll always love you," I whispered as I kissed him for the last time.

I am now with your parents, Harry, watching you from above. I see you smile when I come near you. It's as if …you know I'm there. I wouldn't doubt it. But I also know you are angry that I gave up on us in a way and let someone else have you. Don't get me wrong, I loathe it; I hate that he is in my place.

I watched with a smile when Ron asked you out, and when he kissed you for the first time. I smirked when he proposed to you, and when he married you, and carried you traditionally into the rented rooms for the honeymoon. I laughed when you got pregnant; your weird cravings were hilarious. You will be having a girl, you know? I always wish that it was me there with you, making you laugh, angering you, kissing you, making and professing my love to you.

Your father once asked me "Was it worth dying for love?"

My answer was and always will be "Yes, yes it was."

The end of the oneshot, I hope you all enjoyed this story, my plot bunnies made me write this and it pained me very much to write it, it was a very emotional story. I hope you will leave me a review on your thoughts.

FoundersChild


End file.
